Organizations
In the Berry Sweet world, there exist various groups with different ideals and goals, some as simple as school clubs, and some large enough to control entire governments. While many of these groups are malicious, not all of them are. Some of them came about to counter other groups that are known to abuse the rights of other Berries. The Sierra Society (aka "The Company") First mentioned in reticulating-spines' Mulberry Legacy, the Sierra Society is an organization that presents itself to the public as a new-age religion that promotes connection to "evolved" individuals, most notably those who have Chroma Mutatio and Chimerism. Behind the curtain, the Sierra Society is involved with political corruption, human trafficking, immoral scientific practices, and organized crime. Its structure and motives are inspired by real-world Illuminati/"New World Order"- type conspiracy theories and testimonials of former high-ranking members of the Church of Scientology. Appearances * Ashes to Ashes BPR * Mulberry Legacy * Shiro/Lupin BPR * Pantone BPR * Eight Wonders AHS Challenge Current Members * Lantana Family (Shiro/Lupin BPR) * Sucrose Carnation (Pantone BPR) * Allium Lupin (Pantone BPR) * Tyrian Phlox (Ashes to Ashes BPR) * Allium Phlox (Ashes to Ashes BPR) Former Members * Tapioca Mulberry * Blush Lantana/"Begonia Wonder" (Eight Wonders AHS Challenge) * Foxglove Carnation (Pantone BPR) * Julep Lantana (Shiro/Lupin BPR) Critics * Luna Wonder (Eight Wonders AHS Challenge) * Mochiko Shiro (Shiro/Lupin BPR) * Bastille Lupin (Shiro/Lupin BPR) * Julep Lantana (Shiro/Lupin BPR) Daughters of the Vine First appearing in sinsimmy's Mosaic BPR, Daughters of the Vine's main beliefs center on the idea that an entity known as "The First" is going to enact her wrath on her descendants for Eurus’s actions. According to them, every Berry will be killed except those with children because "The First" is merciful to parents. Some members of the cult, such as Corinth Black, take it upon themselves to hide and impregnate young women to ensure the Berry race's survival. Its structure and motives are likely based on real-world doomsday cults such as Heaven's Gate. Appearances * Mosaic BPR * Eight Wonders AHS Challenge Current Members * Corinth Black * Lucid Carnage (Eight Wonders AHS Challenge) * Amaranth Wonder (Eight Wonders AHS Challenge) Former Members * Caliotrope Carnage (Eight Wonders AHS Challenge) * Luna Wonder (Eight Wonders AHS Challenge) Critics * Caliotrope Carnage (Eight Wonders AHS Challenge) * Luna Wonder (Eight Wonders AHS Challenge) * Yarrow Mosaic (Mosaic BPR) Arctic Fox Society First mentioned in A Cat's Story SGC, this organization was established after a raw berry failed to obtain the memberhood in many berry-oriented organizations due to being a fox sim. Infuriated, this berry began an organization that focused on berries with animal genes. Despite the name, this society welcomes any kind of animal quirk a raw berry inhabits and later allows shaded and mixed berries to join them. The naming simply because of the founder’ fox gene. They show great concern about the berries with animal genes, who are mostly rejected by other berries, and are known for fighting for the kemono's rights. However, they have a secret division where they investigate supernatural occurrence involving Tuonelans and their clients. They won't hesitate to kidnap anyone who are confirmed has encountered with Tuonelans, even if they're regular berries, then conduct an experiment regarding the forbidden power of Tuonela. Appearance * A Cat's Story SG Challenge * Sweet and Sour Marshmallow BPR * It's a Salty Life! BPR Current Members * Namazu Hamamura (Sweet and Sour Marshmallow BPR) Former Members * Lillet Creme/Hennchata Creme Whisker (A Cat's Story SGC) * Itsumade Tamagozake (Sweet and Sour Marshmallow BPR) * Falafel Orchid Felise (Sweet and Sour Marshmallow BPR) * Calcite Asclepia Whisker (A Cat's Story SGC) * Blanka Lunostene Whisker (A Cat's Story SGC) Critics * Sour Cream Marshmallow (Marshmallow BPR) * Shion Chalcedony/Shino Almeria (It's a Salty Life! BPR) * Itsumade Tamagozake (Marshmallow BPR) * Falafel Orchid Felise (Marshmallow BPR) Category:Berry Sweet Concept